More Than That
by Ariakas DV
Summary: Después de la muerte de Eva, los hijos de Sparda tuvieron que sobrevivir solos, cada uno con su propio camino. Dante eligió una vida humana, pero... ¿qué camino eligió Vergil?


_**Disclaimer: Devil May Cry y todos sus elementos pertenecen a Capcom. Los OC son enteramente de mi creación.**_

* * *

 _How do I live without the ones I love?_

 _Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_

 _Place and time always on my mind_

 _I have so much to say but you're so far away_

* * *

 _ **PARTE 1: CACHORRO**_

 _[Plans of what our futures hold_

 _Foolish lies of growing old_

 _It seems we're so invincible_

 _The truth is so cold]_

* * *

 _ **1.- Nightmare**_

Eva había muerto.

Vergil se levantó de entre los escombros con la sangre aún manchando su ropa y el pequeño cuerpo dolorido por los golpes y cortes que continuaban sanando. Se levantó únicamente para ver el cuerpo inerte de su madre clavado en aquella estaca de madera que alguna vez fue parte de una de las vigas de madera de la mansión que habitaron. El rostro de la mujer reflejaba el terror de las horribles cosas que los demonios le había hecho, a ella, la débil humana que había dado a luz a la semilla de Sparda.

Recordó de golpe todo lo que había sucedido y cayó de espaldas, arrastrándose hacia atrás sobre los fondillos de los pantalones, alejándose del cuerpo mutilado de su madre y ahogando un sollozo ante el golpe de recuerdos en su mente. En su mano sintió el frío y el ardor característico de los cortes. Bajó la mirada para ver a Yamato, la katana que su padre le regalase en su cumpleaños, en su mano. Al deslizarse se había cortado con el filo. Incluso sangrando de la extremidad, sintió un intenso alivio de ver el arma demoníaca. Tomó la katana y la abrazó aferrándose al arma como el náufrago a una boya en medio del mar tormentoso. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, pero eso solo facilitó que los recuerdos aparecieran en su mente con mayor fuerza.

* * *

 _La puerta salió disparada con todo y el marco ante el golpe que aquel demonio le propinó, las ventanas se rompieron en pedazos al momento que fueran atravesadas por la horda de demonios que había aparecido en la mansión, el sello de protección había sido roto y los demonios que aún eran fieles a Mundus no tardaron en localizar la sangre de Sparda que por años había estado oculta._

— _¡oh dios no! ¡nos han encontrado! ¡Dante, corre! —fue lo que escuchó Vergil desde su habitación apenas unos segundos después de que los estruendos comenzarán._

— _¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame! —. Su gemelo gritó asustado desde el piso de abajo; podía escuchar los gruñidos de los demonios mezclados con los gritos de terror de su hermano y los de auxilio de su madre._

— _¡No! ¡¿Sparda, dónde estás?! —. Él tomó la katana que siempre cargaba consigo desde que su padre se ausentara; habían pasado años desde la desaparición de Sparda. Vergil sabía que su padre no podría ayudarlos; era su deber proteger a su madre y a su gemelo. Salió de la habitación corriendo mientras desenvainaba la katana, saltó en el aire y la clavó en la cabeza de uno de los demonios que había subido a buscarlo. El demonio dolorido se sacudió antes de caer por las escaleras detrás de él, arrastrando consigo al pequeño peliblanco de camiseta azul._

 _El golpe desorientó a Vergil durante unos instantes. Tuvo suerte de que el demonio no le cayese encima. Se levantó y tomó a Yamato para correr en la dirección de los gritos de su familia. Pasó por debajo de las piernas pútridas de otro de aquellos demonios, cortando con el filo de la espada los tendones tras las rodillas del mismo, Sparda siempre había insistido en que sus hijos aprendiesen a manejar las armas, así como su magia demoníaca, Dante había sido perezoso y siempre encontraba una excusa para procrastinar en su entrenamiento, Vergil en su afán de enorgullecer a su padre se había aplicado en su entrenamiento, más aún con lo aprendido, era solo un niño contra una horda de demonios, y en cuanto otros dos aparecieron lo sujetaron para llevarlo con el resto de la familia._

— _¡Mama! ¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¡Mama!- Dante seguía gritando histérico mientras su gemelo se debatía entre los brazos de los demonios, pero Eva ya no escuchaba ni era capaz de ayudar, lo que Vergil vio lo llenó de furia y miedo a partes iguales, su madre estaba siendo abusada por aquellos demonios que buscaban mancillar de todas las formas posibles a la hembra del traidor, Eva no podía atinar si no a solo gritar de dolor y terror llamando por su desaparecido esposo, pero él nunca llegaría._

* * *

Vergil mas tranquilo después de pasar no sabia cuanto tiempo abrazado a la katana, se levanto y miro alrededor, aún con la espada en la mano, la mansión había sido totalmente destruida, una gran parte de la misma se había quemado, aún quedaban brasas ardiendo en algunos sitio, camino cojeando mirando alrededor, no sentía ninguna presencia demoníaca —¡Dante! ¿¡Donde estas?!- grito antes de toser un poco, debía encontrar a su hermano, no podría sobrevivir solo, Dante era un niño muy inmaduro, aún dormía con sus padres en noches de tormenta, y mojaba sus pantalones si se iba la luz, no podía dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar detenerse al llegar a la biblioteca de su padre, emitió un leve gemido de dolor al ver la habitación por completo consumida por el fuego, el sitio donde pasaba largas horas con su padre aprendiendo el idioma demoníaco, el sitio donde su madre les leía a él y a su gemelo en la ausencia del peliblanco mayor, el lugar donde se sentaba a colorear con su hermano en los días de lluvia, consumido por completo. Tomo uno de los libros del suelo, ennegrecido no tardó mucho en deshacerse entre sus dedos hecho cenizas, no quedaba nada.

Continuo caminando por la mansión, cada vez más atormentado por lo que veía, la destrucción de su hogar, donde tantos recuerdos se acumularon de los años felices con su familia —¡DANTE!- gritó una vez más con todas sus fuerzas antes de continuar recorriendo el lugar, buscando entre los escombros, durante su recorrido encontró la funda de yamato, a la cual no soltaba en ningún momento, solo se detuvo después de un largo rato buscando, sin resultados, se sentó recargándose en los escombros mirando a la nada, su gemelo no estaba…¿porque no estaba?

* * *

 _Comenzó a debatirse nuevamente y con más fuerza contra los demonios, pero su fuerza aun infantil no era suficiente para soltarse, miraba a su hermano que solo permanecía inmóvil, agotado de gritar, inmovilizado contra el suelo solo emitía débiles gimoteos, Eva ya tenia rato que también había quedado en silencio, solo lloraba mientras pasaba de mano en mano, de demonio a demonio, agotada y destrozada en cuerpo y alma, Vergil solo había podido en esas largas horas acumular frustración y golpes mientras cada vez que se movía, un demonio lo golpeaba, la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando escuchó el grito de su gemelo, un demonio lo estaba atravesando del hombro con su garra —Deja...a…- podía sentir toda su energía acumularse, la furia que sentía llegó a su límite —mi hermano…- la energía empezó a emanar de su pequeño cuerpo a la vez que se concentraba alrededor suyo —¡EN PAZ!- a su alrededor se formo un circulo de espadas de energía azules que salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, dos acertaron en los demonios que lo sostenían, una en el demonio que había herido a Dante, el resto en algunos demonios diseminados alrededor._

 _Cayó al suelo y corrió a ver a su hermano mientras buscaba con que defenderse, Dante se levantó y corrió hacia el —¡Vergil! !NO¡- su carrera se detuvo de un zarpazo en el sentido más literal de la palabra, sintió como la garra de aquel demonio despedazaba la carne de su espalda, una segunda garra atravesó su pecho, la sangre brotó de su boca mientras en un shock veía las garras como cuchillas de ese demonio clavadas en su cuerpo, el demonio lo arrojó a un lado y su gemelo apenas logró alcanzarlo —!Vergil¡ !No por favor¡ !no tu¡ !Vergil levántate¡- sentía la sangre correr a borbotones mientras su gemelo lo miraba de rodillas a su lado —!Dante, corre¡- escuchó gritar a Eva con renovada fuerza mientras se debatía con sus captores, la visión se oscureció para Vergil, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue a Dante levantarse para huir._

* * *

—Me abandonó...ni siquiera se quedó a ver si seguía vivo- dijo el peliblanco recordando lo último que vio, Dante huyó cuando Eva se lo ordenó, él les dio una oportunidad para salvarse, Eva no había sobrevivido pero Dante si, le dolía pensar que su madre no pensó en un solo momento en el...pero el dolor se atenuaba al saber que su hermano podría estar bien, solo debía encontrarlo. Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sintió una presencia demoníaca y se levantó de golpe, estaba agotado y adolorido, pero no iba a dejar que un demonio cualquiera lo matase, tenía que sobrevivir, encontrar a su hermano…y tal vez buscar a su padre.

—hUeLe a lA sEmiLLA de…¡SPARDA!- el gutural rugido resonó por los restos de la casa, se había quedado demasiado tiempo deambulando por la derruida mansión, sin el sello de protección que su padre había creado allí era presa sencilla para los demonios, desenvaino a yamato preparado para pelear, cuando aquella marioneta de carne y lodo apareció, no dudo un solo segundo, se arrojó en un ataque guiado principalmente por el miedo y la adrenalina, no moriria alli, por Sparda que no permitiría que un demonio se alimentará de él. Aquella criatura no esperaba resistencia, de forma que cuando el pequeño semi-demonio atacó, su tamaño y lentitud no fueron suficientes para atrapar la rápida y decidida figura que corría a su alrededor, dando estocadas, haciendo cortes, hiriendolo hasta dejarlo desangrando y moribundo.

Vergil jadeante y tembloroso miraba al demonio morir mientras seguía sosteniendo la katana en alto, una segunda presencia demoniaca llamó su atención, volteo emitiendo un grito de guerra y atacando a la segunda presencia, pero a diferencia de la primera sus golpes fueron bloqueados y desviados —¡Wow! ¡Espera, pequeño gladiador, espera!- el pequeño peliblanco se detuvo al escuchar la voz, aun con la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, sentía las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas y el sudor —¡¿Quien eres tu?¡- la figura, de aproximadamente 1.80 de estatura, cabello azabache, vistiendo pantalones tipo cargo enfundados en pesadas botas y cubierto con una gabardina oscura lo miró un momento antes de mirar el cadáver del demonio detrás del niño —¿tu lo mataste?- Vergil no respondió solo se mantuvo en su sitio, tenso, preparado para atacar —¡Te hice una pregunta! ¡Responde!- la figura envainó la espada que había usado para bloquear los ataques del peliblanco y levantó las manos enguantadas en señal de paz

—Tranquilo...no voy a hacerte daño...mi nombre es Grimson-

* * *

 _ **Howdy!, Este es Ariakas DV con otro fic, pronto actualizare los que debo y espero poder publicarles un capitulo al mes con este nuevo fic. Saludos!**_


End file.
